homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Iraq Campaign
The 'Iraq Campaign '''was a long, massive and bloody military campaign during the Great Arab War where the military Forces of the Holy Arab Alliance and the Iranian Coalition had invaded Iraq in order to take control over the Middle East's oil resources. The campaign started in 2016 and ended in 2020 with an Iranian and American victory. History Following the Arab Alliance victory in Syria from the Iranian backed uprising, Iran had began to retaliate and began to invade Iraq in an effort to capture the entire country and make a stand against the Arab Alliance. On March 16th, 2016, Iranian Armoured DIvisions invaded Iraq and began to capture territories up in the northern part of the country. In response to this, a small division of the Iraqi Army was sent in to repel the invasion force but was immediatly whipped out and retreated. Iraqi Security Forces had been sliced in three after the Arab Alliance moved in and began to split the country in three after the north fell to Iran, the south to Saudi Arabia, and Kurdistan became an independent state. Iraqi Security Forces soon splintered off and joined their chisen sides and the country was divided up since. The United States had attempted to stay out of the conflict but went into Iraq to evacute the US Ambassador in Baghdad but was pinned down and was forced to fight in central Iraq for two years in order to evacuate American personal and to get the American troops out of the country. Kurdish Rebellion Things soon got from bad to worse when the Kurdish Rebellion had began and completely destabalized the region. The Kurdish Resistance Army had started and led a massive revolt in the middle east in an attempt to repel all foreign forces out of Iraq and to make Iraq one big Kurdistan. American Forces Invasion of Iraq against the Iranian Coalition The 2nd ACR was to advance east, locate and engage the enemy and determine his dispositions and then allow the mechanized brigades of the 1st ID to pass through to finish destroying the Iranian Coalition forces was under fire by American forces. Ground Offensive Begins The 2nd ACR's limit of advance changed during the operation. VII Corps Fragmentary Plan Seven, issued during the night of December 31st 2029, the 2nd ACR made contact with the Republican Guard's security zone, Corps changed the limit to the western Iraqi border. Despite extensive aerial and artillery bombardment by U.S. forces, most Iraqi units defending along the 100 miles per hour remained effective. The Regiment employed artillery fire from the supporting 210th Field Artillery Brigade, C Battery 4th 27th FA MLRS, air strikes, and attack helicopters (both Apaches of 2-1 Aviation and Cobras of Fourth Squadron) against the Iranian Coalition forces units as the armored cavalry squadrons moved east through the security zone. Sandstorms slowed this movement throughout the day, restricting visibility to as little as 400 metres (1,300 ft). American Ground Forces Battle of Nasiriya January 1st 2030, the task force moved towards Phase Line Smash on the outskirts of Al Busayyah. Phase lines are map references occurring every few kilometres used to measure progress of an offensive operation. 54th Combat Eng. Bn cleared two mine fields leading to the approach to the town. At 7:40 a.m., the task force reached Phase Line Smash. In crossing the four kilometers to Al Busayyah, American mortar fire dropped smoke rounds on top of the forward Iranian Coalition forces. American Advanced of Baghdad January 2nd to February 19th 2030, the 2nd Armored Cavalry Regiment, with its attached operational control, attacked into Southern Iraq in the lead of VII Corps with such audacity that the Dragoon Battle Group quickly overwhelmed superior enemy forces, demoralizing them and taking hundreds of enemy prisoners. American Forces of Najaf The 2-70 Armor captured 16 enemy soldiers and destroyed numerous vehicles to include 7 tanks, 2 BRDMs, 1 BMP, and 25 wheeled vehicles. 4-70 Armor destroyed five tanks and numerous other Iranian Coalition forces were failure. American forces was successfully consisted of some 3,000 vehicles including 348 M1A1 Abrams tanks. The 1st Armored Division's Cavalry Squadron—1-1 Cavalry—made contact with the Medina Division and informed the Division Commander of the location of the enemy forces. American Forces of Basra This reverse slope position was intended to give the protection from the powerful long-range direct fire of the M1 Abrams tanks and the M2 Bradley infantry fighting vehicles. There a target the Iranian Coalition were pinned down by American forces, 28 of the Iranian tanks were destroyed by U.S. Army AH-64 Apaches and U.S. Air Force A-10 Thunderbolt IIs. On February 20th 2030, the 3rd Brigade, 3rd Infantry Division conducted a 113km movement to contact to destroy elements of the Iranian Army 267th Infantry Division resulting in the capture of 299 Prisoners of War. American Airstrike of Iranian Coalition Headquarters The attack began when A-6 Intruder attack jets of the United States Marine Corps' 3rd Marine Aircraft Wing blocked the head and tail of the column on Highway 80, bombarding a massive vehicle column of mostly Iranian Coalition Army forces with Mk-20 Rockeye II cluster bombs, effectively boxing in the Iraqi forces in an enormous traffic jam as the turkey shoot began in earnest, setting up targets for subsequent airstrikes. Over the next 10 hours, scores of U.S. Marine and U.S. Air Force aircraft and U.S. Navy pilots from USS ''Ranger (CV/CVA-61)attacked the convoy using a variety of weapons. The 1st Squadron, 4th Armored Cavalry Regiment led the 1st Infantry Division's attack across the Iranian Coalition Forces. Objective EagleEye The U.S. 3rd Armored Division was tasked with clearing Objective EagleEye which was well being them a ground forces on February 25th 2030, at the height of the battle, the 3rd Armored Division included 32 battalions and 20,533 personnel. It was the largest coalition division in the Iraq Campaign and the largest U.S. armored division in history. In its moving arsenal were 360 Abrams main battle tanks, 340 Bradley Fighting Vehicles, 128 self-propelled 155 mm howitzers, 27 Apache attack helicopters, 9 multiple-launch rocket systems, and more than 300,000 M925A1, M925A2, HMMWV, and M35A1 vehicles personnel. US Airstrike of Iranian Coalition ICBM Nuclear Silo They were engaged over a much larger area in smaller groups by U.S. artillery units and a battalion of AH-64 Apache helicopter gunships operating under the command of General James Paterson on February 26th 2030, the U.S. 24th Infantry Division, including its armored forces, by AH-64 Apache attack helicopters, and nine artillery battalions, including the 25,000 American troops, 241 M1A1 Abrams tanks, 221 M2A3 Bradley Armored fighting vehicles, and 94 AH-64 Apache attack helicopters. American Victory of Iraq Major combat operations were declared victory is liberation of Iraq, within hours, the attack battalion destroyed 32 Iranian Coalition tanks, 49 BMPs, 37 trucks, 8 Frog Missile launchers, numerous other assorted artillery pieces, anti-aircraft guns, and support vehicles. This devastating aerial attack assured the destruction of the Iranian Coalition Armed Forces and the remnants of several other infantry divisions. Aftermath On February 27th 2030, the US General Headquarters instead of direct contact with division commanders on the ground forces was successfully there a Iranian Coalition defeated was finally is over. Few days later, the US forces to celebrate the conclusion of the Iraq Campaign. It was the largest American military parade since World War II. 8,000 Desert Storm troops marched in the national parade. A small group of Vietnam veterans also took part in the parade.Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles